Gage
Gage 'is a major antagonist appearing throughout the Forsaken Chronicle series, also being the central antagonist of the first game and the final goal for most characters stories, excluding his own with the final fights being against Connor and Connor Omega respectively. Source material refers to him as '"The Man Who Would Change The World". History Gage is the CEO/Commander-in-chief of the Zephyrus Corporation, having taken that role after assassinating the previous CEO. While he was browsing his archives, he came across records of a terrible entity and the warrior who stopped it. Seeing that this monstrous form was not defeated properly, Gage sought to prepare the world to fight it. Meeting with Dr. Shun Akari, Gage infused himself and his new protege, Connor, with the power of Magus. However when Exie defected due to Shun, Gage sensed that the doctor had his own agenda and sought to destroy him. However, Shun escaped taking a single foetus with him. Forsaken Chronicle Making his preparations, Gage sent his armed forces out to instigate war across the world and conquer it during the chaos. However, he did not count upon the forces opposing him. First there was the traitorous Exie, who had joined forces with Connor's adoptive mother Maria. While Connor stopped Maria, Exie escaped. Gage gave it no thought as his headquaters came under assault from a mercenary strike team led by Balzac Alo. However, a mysterious man with scythes joined forces with Gage and killed Balzac. During the chaos, Gage confronted Maria's sister, Cat, only for Connor to intervene. Gage allowed Connor to deal with her before facing a new threat; Kierryn, a soldier bent on stopping Gage, and Sam, a street fighter defending his home. While Connor dealth with Sam, Kierryn and Gage fought a fierce duel in Gage's office. When Gage was defeated, he transformed into his Magus-infused State, defeating Kierryn with ease. It was then that Exie appeared again and fought with Gage, only to be defeated just as easily. As Gage prepared to deliver the final blow to Exie, Connor attacked and shot Gage with a ball of compressed energy, killing him. Forsaken Chronicle 2 Gage could not understand. He had meant to protect the world, yet everyone assumed he sought to destroy it. As he dwelt on this, he came to forgive Connor for killing him as Connor had followed his heart. Suddenly, Gage felt energy flowing back into his body. Awakening, he found himself underground. So he dug and eventually re-emerged into the light. Knowing his ressurection was due to that same malevolent entity that had been defeated long ago, Gage knew the world had to be remade if it were to be saved from this menace. "The time has come. This world must change!" Forsaken Chronicle 3 Gage arrived at the entrance the void and saw Connor bravely trying to fulfill their goal. However at this most crucial moment, Connor lost control of his power and devolved into a mindless beast. Seeing him lose control reminded him of his responsibilites not as a commander, but as a father-figure. Stoping Connor and destroying the entity that threatened the Earth, Gage retreated to safety and regained control over much of the corporation from Shinya. Teaching Connor some control of his Magus, Gage now set out to destroy all viable threats and remake the world into a stronger global nation...under his rule. Forsaken Chronicle 4 Despite his success against Shinya's and the rallying UN forces, Gage was unprepared for when Shinya unleashed his last resort; Replica. Dispatching Connor and Trak to destroy Replica. Forsaken Chronicle 5 With Replica destroyed, and the UN forces barely rallying, Gage initiated his final assault on the world. While Connor and Trak moved to eliminate any who had the power to oppose Gage, the commander himself spent most of his time directing his individual forces greater than the capabilities of a Supercomputer. Gage himself finally fought first against Mitchell and was seemingly defeated. However, Gage soon transformed into Gage Novus and handily defeated Mitchell, calling him out for trying to destroy his child's dreams, before once more defeating Kierryn. Zhane stepped forward to challenge Gage and managed to gain a momentary advantage, until Gage recovedered and managed to best him as well. Finally, Maria challenged Gage and killed him the resulting battle. However, by this time the UN had capitulated to Zephyrus making the victory phyric at best. Personality Gage is often calm and collected, though his not above taunting his enemies in order to drive them to hate him. He understands that many of the things he does could be seen as evil, but accepts that he has to do them for the good of Earth. In Connor, Gage finds a redeeming feature as he chooses to guide Connor so that one day, when Earth is unified and Gage is no longer needed, the latter can be given the reins. Category:Playable Character Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Antagonist Category:Forsaken Chronicle Category:Forsaken Chronicle 2 Category:Forsaken Chronicle 3